


Let me cool you off

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hot Weather, M/M, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Rimming, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of an heatwave and Stiles feels like he's dieing, sure summer is great but sometimes it's a pain in the ass. Lucky for him Derek comes up with the best ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me cool you off

Sometimes, Stiles hates summer. Yeah it's better then winter where he has to go to school, but sometimes he just hates it, especially during a heatwave.

Right now Stiles is in bed, without the covers and the only thing he has on is his boxers. The air conditioner is on high, but he still feels a little hot. That's only because he just got back from outside, he had a few errands to run. The time he spent out there was hell. It didn't help, that air the conditioner in his jeep was not working.

As Stiles is laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he hears a knock. Stiles turns his head to his window and smiles. It's Derek.

"Come in!" He shouts. Once he hears the window open, he sits up to greet the wear wolf. "Hi Der-bear" 

"Hi baby." Derek says bending down kissing his forehead. "How are you?"

"To be honest, exhausted. It's hot and I'm miserable."

"Is there something, I can do to help?"

"No, it's okay, I'll cool off eventually.... Well actually you could maybe go to the store and get some ice cream."

"What if your father-"

"My dad won't come back till 11:00." Stiles says laying back down on the bed. 

"What kind do you want?" Stiles thinks for a moment before answering "surprise me." Derek nods and goes back to the window. "I'll try be back quick okay?"

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek was at store, in the freezer, section. He knows Stiles said to surprise him, but it's a little hard to choose witch he would like the best. 

He thought about getting him cookies and cream, but he had that last week at an ice-cream parlor.

"Maybe I should get him rocky road." Derek opened the freezer and was about to grab the ice cream, until he thought of something. 

He closed it and went further down the section, till he got to the popsicles. Derek looked at the flavors until he grabbed the cherry. 

"Perfect." He said to himself to grinning. Stiles is going to love what he has in store for him. 

But before he goes, he grabs two other flavors, grape and orange. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Derek gets back he goes to the door instead of the window. It's hard to climb with a two grocery bags.

After knocking, it takes ten seconds before Stiles open the door and he was still in his underwear.

"What did you get?" 

"Popsicles, go upstairs and I'll bring them up." Stiles nodded, heading back to his room. 

While he goes back upstairs, Derek sets the popsicles on the table. He opens all three boxes, getting each flavor. After that he puts the boxes in the freezer and goes upstairs to Stiles.

 

"So what flavors did you get?" Stiles ask him when he enters his room.

"Cherry, orange and Grape." Derek goes over to Stiles and set two Popsicles on the night stand near his bed. 

"You want the cherry?" Derek ask unwrapping the popsicle. "Yeah." Once it was fully unwrapped, he brings the tip of it to Stiles mouth. 

Stiles licks it a few times, before bringing his mouth on it to suck it a little. After a few seconds Derek pulls it away and kisses him, tasting the cherry on his lips. Derek brings the popiscle back to his mouth and let's him suck it more. 

"Don't you want some?" Stiles ask after a while

"Yeah I do, lie down baby, but take off your underwear first." After Stiles does what he says, Derek takes the popiscle and traces it down on his tummy, getting the juice on him. Then bending down to lick it off him. "Derek that tickles." He says giggling a little. 

After he licks it all up, he does it again. This time tracing the popiscle on his chest and nipples. When he starts licking around his chest Stiles giggles slowly turn into moans. He squeaks when Derek gets to his nipples. Derek gives each nipple a few licks before nipping at them.

"Baby you mind if I try something?"

"What?"

"I wanna put inside you?"

"F-fuck Derek, yeah do it." Derek grabs it his legs and brings them up to his chest. He gets a look at Stiles pink pucker, before pressing the frozen treat on it. Making stiles squeak from the coldness of it. "You should see your hole baby, spamming underneath it, wanting it inside so bad." Derek pushes the tip in and twist it a little. He gives Stiles a minute to get used to the feeling, before pushing it in more. 

He gives Stiles another minute, then he starts thrusting it in and out. "J-Jesus Derek, so g-good." The boy moans. After a couple of thrust he pulls it out and watches Stiles hole clench around nothing, while some of the juice from popsicle drips out.

Derek sinks takes two fingers and opens him wide. He bends down and puts his tongue in the gape and starts licking Stiles walls. Stiles whimpers and thrust back into Derek face.

"Oh god, Fuck!" Derek gives him a few more licks before bringing his head up again and handing Stiles the popsicle. 

"You can finish that one, I wanna try a different flavor." Derek takes one of the frozen treats left on the night stand and opens it.

It's the grape one and it's a little soft from being out too long. But he can still use it anyway. Derek breaks a piece off the top and brings it near Stiles hole. He traces the rim with it first, then pushing it, making stiles shiver. 

Derek gets up and puts the rest in the little trash basket that's in the room. When he gets back he takes the last popsicle and unwrappes it. "Last one baby." 

The older man puts it against his entrance and pushes it in. 

"S-shit." Stiles gasped dropping the pop on the floor.

"It's okay baby were almost done." Bending down he opens stiles open again and starts licking the inside of him. He then seals his lips around the hole and sucks, getting the melted juice into his mouth. He licks and sucks till there's not a trace left. 

"Baby you can come." The older man says when's he done. With that Stiles whimpers and comes on his chest. 

After catching his breath, Stiles gives him a lazy smile. "Your a fucking genius." 

"I know." Derek says smiling back

"Hey Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Can we cuddle, before you go."

"Sure baby." Derek lies down and wraps his arm around Stiles, pulling him close.

"Hey Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"What I'm supposed to tell my dad when he finds three boxes of Popsicles in the freezer and a puddle of melted popsicle in my room?"

"Just tell him you needed to cool off."


End file.
